1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a watch-type mobile terminal capable of being controlled based on a sensed pressure.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
As the mobile terminal becomes multifunctional, various methods for controlling the mobile terminal are being researched. However, it is difficult to control various functions of a watch-type mobile terminal having a narrow display region on which a user's touch input is received.
Further, in case of mounting an additional sensor for setting various control commands, the thickness and the weight of the mobile terminal are increased.